In Brightest Day
by PrincessOfQuestionableMorals
Summary: An AU superhero fic. Being the daughter of two retired superheroes, no one was really surprised when Rachel Berry hit a high C in a vocal lesson and accidentally sent her teacher flying.
1. Chapter 1: Many Meetings

_Title: In Brightest Day_  
_Author: PrincessOfQuestionableMorals_  
_Characters/Pairings: TBD_  
_Summary: A superhero AU. When Finn Hudson woke up, he wasn't exactly expecting to be blackmailed into joining Kinley City's newest superhero team. But then again, when did life ever go as expected for someone like Captain Incredible?_  
_A/N: I don't even know where this came from, you guys. I doubt anyone will read it, but I enjoy writing it, so…there we go. But reviews are always appreciated._  
_A/N 2: Each chapter will be from a different characters point of view, sort of. For example, this chapter is Finn's point of view, so we only know the real names of people Finn knows the real names of, which at this point is just Puck. Confused yet? You'll get the hand of it._

* * *

Chapter One: Many Meetings

Being thrown into a wall wasn't exactly Finn Hudson's favorite way to start the night off. Unfortunately, that kind of thing came with the territory.

"Hey, man, you gonna just sit on your ass all night?" Puck shouted, from where he was attempting to hold off the twenty foot robot that had been the cause of Finn's unfortunate date with six feet of solid granite. The robot swung at Puck, who let out a string of expletives and a stream of fire from his hands. The flames licked the robot, but it barely seemed to notice. "_CAPTAIN INCREDIBLE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE_."

Finn didn't bother to dignify the insult with a response, and instead ran straight for the robot. This time, he was prepared for the arm that came hurling at him, and barely managed to leap over it. He landed next to the leg of the robot, and drove his fist into the metal. It buckled, but the robot kept its footing. Finn leapt back, and was met with metal, slamming him through a lamppost.

Puck swore, accompanying each word with a burst of fire. "This thing just won't _die_." He sent of a vicious wave of heat straight at the machine's head, which seemed, if it were possible, simply to annoy it rather than do any real damage.

"I swear, man, if we don't beat this thing before ice bitch and the rest of the super hoes get here, I'm going to—"

"What, _Mohawk_?" A female voice said. Puck groaned when he located the voice, which was emanating from the figure that had just stepped off one of the three motorcycles that had just roared up. Freeze Out shook out her blonde hair, flanked by two other girls, all in matching uniforms. "What will you do?"

"Ice bitch," Puck tossed at her. "Ladies." He nodded at the two other girls.

"I thought hoes were for gardens," said one of the girls, floating up from the ground without seeming to realize it.

"Not to break up the banter," interrupted the third girl, flicking her dark hair. "But Captain Puppy Dog over there seems to be getting his ass handed to him." Finn was indeed doing his best to go toe-to-toe with the robot and failing rather spectacularly.

High Flyer grabbed hold of Shatterglass and took off, flying higher and higher into the air while the other girl held on to her arms. Waiting until they were a good distance above the robot, Flyer let go, and Shatterglass dropped onto the head of the robot. Her body dented the metal, and the robot began to slow its movements, though it still managed to fling her off.

"Nice shot, Shatterglass!" enthused Brittany from high up.

Shatterglass stood up, and Finn watched, wincing, as she slowly began to put herself back together. First, she popped her shoulder back into place, barely wincing, before putting her leg, which was at nearly a 90 degree angle with her knee, back into place. As Finn watched, the cuts on her face and hands healed, and she cracked her neck.

"Thanks for the lift, Flyer," she called back, but was hit from behind from the still very active robot.

"My turn." Freeze's eyes flashed blue and suddenly ice was creeping up from the ground, surrounding the robot and keeping it locked in place as it struggled to escape. Finn seized the distraction and got close enough to punch through the robot's weak point—its head—and yanked out a group of wires. The robot stopped moving.

"You were saying, Mohawk?" Freeze Out's voice was deceptively pleasant, but there was a warning undertone in her voice.

Puck plastered a smile on his face, ever mindful of the press who, now that it appeared to be safe to approach, had begun to swarm the scene. "Thanks for the help, Freeze Out." His voice was sugary. He smiled at the cameras, mask firmly in place, and he and Finn left, leaving the Cheerios to the press—after all, it was their turn, and they had, Puck grudgingly admitted, helped a little.

"I wonder if I'd have a shot with Shatterglass," Puck mused.

"Don't even think about it, dude. She'd eat you alive."

"Well, I need someone to get down and dirty with while you're making eyes with the Ice Queen." Puck grimaced.

"Shut up," said Finn. Puck smirked, before jumping up and grabbing the ladder to the fire escape, climbing to the roof. Finn followed, scowling.

"I'm just saying, dude. You could totally be underneath that uniform _yesterday_." Puck jumped between the two buildings, and slipped through the skylight into the apartment the two men shared.

Finn followed him, landing hard on the floor. "Some of us are gentlemen."

Puck snorted. "Some of us are pussies," he corrected.

Finn was reaching for his mask when Puck froze, and suddenly the air around him exploded. The room was lit up like noon, revealing a disturbingly unfazed man sitting on their couch. "Boys."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you to a crisp right now," growled Puck.

The man stared at the two heroes, brow furrowed. "I just want to talk."

"Get a therapist." Finn wasn't really sure where these comebacks were coming from, but he wasn't one to question divine inspiration.

"Well, Finn," the man emphasized his name. "I have a proposition for you two. But first, do either of you know a woman named Sylvester?"

Puck's face scrunched up. "Yeah, she's—"

"She's claiming that you two are gaining your superpowers through steroid use. Now, I can offer you protection from the investigation—"

"_Investigation_?" Finn's expression was panicked. "We can't go through an investigation."

"No, you can't. That's why I'm here. I'm prepared to offer you protection, on one condition." The man ran a hand through his curly hair. "You have to join a new superhero team, New Directions."

Puck snorted. "Not a chance."

"Hear me out. We have some of the best new powers, and I've seen the way you two fight, and I think you'd really help the team. And, of course, there is the other problem."

The man sighed, and gave Finn a business card. "Think about it. I'll see myself out." He closed the door, leaving the two other men standing in silence.

Finn glared at the card. "The Professor."

Puck snickered. "What kind of name is that?"

"Yeah, okay, _Mohawk_," Finn said.

"Whatever, man. We're a double act, right? You and me? We don't need anyone else." Puck slapped him on the back. "We'll find our own way out of this mess."

* * *

"I can't believe we couldn't find out own way out of that mess," Puck groaned as he and Finn stood outside the slightly ominous warehouse where New Directions apparently held its meetings.

"Suck it up, Puckerman." Finn put his mask firmly in place.

Puck groaned, and they entered the warehouse, where they were greeted by several wary glares from the costumed people throughout the room.

"Captain Invincible, Mohawk!" The Professor smiled at them warmly. "I'm glad you both decided to come. Let me introduce you to the rest of the—"

"Not necessary, Professor." A brunette in a miniskirt and a red top sashayed up. "I, of course, know who you are. And you've probably heard of me—"

"Nope, sorry." It was hard to tell behind her mask, but Finn was pretty sure her face fell a little.

"Well." A gracious smile spread over her face. "I'm Siren." She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Siren? Let me guess, you can put people to sleep with your lullabies?" Puck's disdain was clear in his voice.

"Sort of." Siren's voice dripped with forced sugariness, which, to Finn, in retrospect, probably should have been a warning. She opened her mouth, and suddenly Puck was blasted twenty feet, hitting the warehouse's wall. "Oh, look, he's asleep. I wonder if he liked my lullaby."

"Siren." The Professor's voice was warning.

"Sorry." She didn't sound sorry. She turned to Finn, smiling again. "Come meet everyone else."

Puck had picked himself up, grumbling, and jogged to catch up with the pair. Siren took on the self-assigned role of introducer, and they met Earthshaker, who apparently had the ability to literally rock the earth ("Watch out for her, she's a total diva," Siren had whispered, and Finn had to fight a strong urge to make a remark about pots and kettles that would have been made way more awkward by the fact that Earthshaker actually was black); Orchid, an Asian girl with green streaks in her hair ("She can make plants kill you. No, literally kill you."); Quicksing, who had by far the most fashionable outfit, but who had taken one look at Finn and run more quickly ("than a speeding bullet!") than Finn had ever seen anyone move out of the room ("That's a guy, don't let the voice fool you."); and, finally, Livewire, who, as far as Finn could see, was a pretty cool dude with some very cool gadgets that were attached to his wheelchair ("He made them all himself").

"So, what do you think?" The Professor smiled at them. "Want to join the team?"

"Not like we really have a choice," grumbled Puck.

"Well, then." The Professor smiled brightly. He pulled a remote out of his pocket, and speakers from one end of the warehouse started blasting Journey. "Let's start training."

* * *

_Coming up: The first fight as a team is more than a little disastrous. Meanwhile, Freeze Out and the Cheerios start to wonder where the Dynamic Duo got to, and there's a new supervillain team in town, with a telekinetic that seems to be a little bit too into Siren._


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Call My Name

_Title: In Brightest Day_  
_Author: PrincessOfQuestionableMorals_  
_Characters/Pairings: Finn/Quinn, Puck/Rachel, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Jesse St. James_  
_Summary: A superhero AU. The daughter of two retired superheroes, no one was really surprised when she hit a high C in a vocal lesson and accidentally sent her teacher flying._  
_A/N: I don't even know where this came from, you guys. I doubt anyone will read it, but I enjoy writing it, so…there we go. But reviews are always appreciated._  
_A/N 2: This chapter is from Siren's point of view, in case you didn't realize.  
_

* * *

Chapter Two: Don't Call My Name

Rachel Berry liked to think of herself as a force to be reckoned with.

The daughter of two retired superheroes, no one was really surprised when she hit a high C in a vocal lesson and accidentally sent her teacher flying. What was also unsurprising to all who knew the family was that Rachel's fathers were adamantly against her ever taking up the mask.

But Rachel Berry was a force to be reckoned with.

Against both her parents' very vocal wishes, Rachel christened herself Siren and took to the streets. But with the Cheerios foiling all the high-profile bank heists and supervillains, Rachel found herself ignored. So when the Professor had come to her with his proposition of forming a new team, she had been quick to jump on board.

There had been problems, of course. After all, Rachel wasn't the only force to be reckoned with on the team, and between her, Earthshaker, and Quicksing, New Directions ended up with more than a fair share of bruised egos and broken bones, and Rachel had despaired of the team ever becoming, well…anything.

But then, toward the end of an exhaustingly awful fight against a giant centipede (why did they always end up fighting the bugs? Honestly.), the team had clicked. Rachel and Earthshaker worked from opposite sides of the bug, while Quicksing worked from the middle (literally, he had run inside the bug's mouth). Orchid had blocked off the entrances while Livewire kept them all connected.

Suddenly, they had started working as a team, instead of five people doing their own thing.

And they were _good_.

So, several weeks later, Rachel had decided to make the leap.

She showed up at the warehouse in civilian clothes.

Quicksing had been the first to catch on. "Siren?"

"Actually, it's Rachel." She smiled shyly.

"So your fashion sense really is as bad as your costume suggests," Quicksing said wryly. He sighed. "Are we going this now?"

"I trust you with my life." Rachel's smile grew. "You can wait until you're ready, but, for me, that's enough."

Surprisingly, Livewire was the first to move. He pulled off his helmet, clearing his throat. "Um, I'm Artie." He looked nervously at Orchid, who was gaping at him.

She smiled, and shook his hand. "Tina." She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Earthshaker was next. "Mercedes." She grinned at Rachel. "I had you more pegged as a Tallulah, though, Siren."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Rachel is a perfectly good Jewish name," she said stiffly.

Quicksing hesitatingly reached up and untied his mask, revealing beautiful blue-green eyes. He smiled shyly. "I'm Kurt."

There had been an awkward silence, which had been broken by the Professor's voice crackling from one of Livewire's—_Artie's_, Rachel reminded herself—speakers. "Some new people are going to be dropping by today."

Livewire's helmet came back on, and one by one the heroes remasked. Rachel sighed, pulling her costume out of her bag.

* * *

And that brought her to now, introducing herself to Mohawk and Captain Incredible, both of whom towered over her and at least one of who's smirk she wanted to punch off his face.

She hadn't meant to hurl Mohawk across the room, but his snide remarks about her powers (something she would admit she was more than a little touchy about) made her feel a mix of anger and other emotions she didn't really want to think about, and it had just happened.

She noticed Kurt's quick exit, which puzzled her, but she ignored it—Kurt had always had strange reactions.

When the Professor told them to start training, Rachel realized that Mohawk and Captain Incredible were _joining New Directions_. Just when they had started working as a team.

On the bright side, it would bring some much-needed reputation to the team. On the other hand, Mohawk was kind of a jerk and the team would have to readjust to accommodate two new heroes.

Rachel pushed her doubts to the back of her mind, and forced a bright smile onto her face. _Confidence, Berry_, she lectured herself.

The training exercises were kind of a train wreck. They had started off with promise, with Rachel and Captain Incredible working together to take down a simulated giant gorilla (really, Professor?) with the rest of the team playing support. However, Rachel had accidentally hit Captain Incredible with her sonic scream, and then it had all gone to shit. Captain Incredible had freaked out, and the team hadn't been working well together at all when the lights in the warehouse started flickering to signal an attack. "Vocal Adrenaline has struck at a bank downtown." The Professor's voice echoed through the room.

"Shit." The expletive flew out of Tina's mouth.

Rachel decided to take charge. "New Directions, let's go! Mohawk, Captain, you two stay here—"

Mohawk glared at her. "No way! We joined to fight baddies, and that's what we're going to do."

"Fine." Rachel gritted her teeth. "Let's go, then?" The forced politeness had returned. Captain Incredible smiled nervously.

* * *

The fight was…well, Mohawk had but it most eloquently when he said that New Directions looked like "shit that had been eaten by an elephant which had then been rolled over by a train."

By the time New Directions had gotten to the bank, Vocal Adrenaline's robbery was already well underway.

"Let me guess," drawled the man who appeared to be the leader, a smug grin etched across his face. "You guys are Nude Erections?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're the first person to come up with that." She nodded to her teammates. "Let's take 'em down."

New Directions spread out, with Tina and Mercedes working together on one side, while Captain Incredible and Mohawk stuck close together on the other. Artie and Kurt worked together in the middle.

Mercedes opened up the ground, causing many of the surprised Adrenalines to lose their balance and drop into the cavern. From within the hole, plants grew at a ferocious rate, courtesy of Tina—poison ivy and roses fought for dominance, growing to cover several of the remaining Adrenalines.

Captain Incredible and Mohawk were holding their own against several spry men in spandex, each taking turns and moving with the kind of instinct that only came from years of working together.

Rachel found herself facing off against the leader of Vocal Adrenaline. He smirked at her. "Siren, right?" He flipped over her head, landing behind her. "I've heard a lot about you. You've got talent."

"I've heard a lot about you, too." Rachel swung around so she was once again facing the Adrenaline leader. "I guess we're evenly matched."

"I wouldn't say that." Rachel opened her mouth, but found it covered—the leader of Vocal Adrenaline raised his arm and made a fist, and Rachel suddenly found herself unable to open her mouth.

"Guys, we're done here." The Vocal Saint (which Rachel privately felt was somewhat of a ridiculous name) called to the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, and suddenly the battle turned. One of the Adrenalines landed a strong kick on Captain Incredible's chest, sending him flying into Mohawk, while Tina found herself being slammed into a wall by a well-aimed punch to the head, while the members of Vocal Adrenaline cut and burnt their way out of the plants. Mercedes was tripped up by one of the Vocal Adrenaline member's whip, falling into the hole she had created.

"I'd love to hang around, but we've got to go." The Vocal Saint leaned down close to Rachel. "I want you to know," he whispered. "We could have taken every single one of you out today." His lips brushed her ear. "Fortunately for you, we like to have some fun first." He winked, and then the bank was empty.

"Siren!" Mohawk and Captain Incredible appeared next to her as she dropped to the ground, now freed from the telekinetic bonds that had held her. "Are you okay?"

She rose to her feet, eyes flashing. "I refuse to let…that get the best of me. This isn't over." She flounced out of the now destroyed bank, leaving the rest of the team behind.

"Well, uh…" Mercedes looked around. "Good try?"

* * *

_Coming up: Another run-in with Vocal Adrenaline, but this time there's another team in town, with a teleporter who is more than a little interested in getting Quicksing on his team. Superhero team, of course. Meanwhile, the Cheerios get new orders from their leader._


End file.
